Desaparecido
by Puuda Surf
Summary: AU Left to die by her fiance, Lovina straddles the border of life and death, and finds herself caught between the world of the living and the dead, in a cursed ghost town full of not so dead characters, and one Tomato Bastard.  Spamano. Rating may go up.
1. Tuve Sol

**I've had the idea for this story since I had a Tim Burton spree a few months ago, but I'm still working on my other story at the moment OTL. Lovino seems like a character whose personality doesn't really change whether he's gender-bended or not XD. But for the purposes of this story, it was more appropriate to make him into a girl haha. My head is so full of Spamano ideas ;_; Just like in _Weather Channel_, I will list my chapters after song titles. This chapter is "Antes de Las Seis" by Shakira and "Tuve Sol" by Bajofondo.**

**Note: Lovi will be a bit OOC in the beginning, but it is part of the plot. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and its characters will never be mine, and rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Tuve Sol**

_A tattered red ribbon caught Lovina's attention as she followed her mother down the forest path._

_A soft breeze swept the leaves on the ground in a lazy manner, and carried a sweet smell that tickled the nose of a small child. Her white robes shifted with the warm gust of air that brushed past her, leaving her throat parched and craving something cool to drink. _

_A distant shout from up the path caught her attention, and with clumsy footsteps, the little Italian scurried down the path, further into the woods, clutching her white beret with feeble hands when the wind threatened to snatch it from her head. Soon, the path became less and less clear as the gnarled roots of the trees began to encompass the forest floor. Tears gathered in her eyes, blurring her vision as she glanced about every direction with such a panic that her throat constricted, the waterworks rolling down her rounded little cheeks making them glisten in the harsh Spanish sun. _

"_Mama!" she wailed. _

_Her hands clutched the fabric of her robes tightly, when a flicker of movement caught her eye. The red ribbon had flitted from its position on the tree branch and swept across the ground with each little breeze until it landed at her feet. _

_For a moment, her sobs subsided and she reached down to pick up the delicate cloth. She glared at it with a furious pout; it was the reason why she was lost in the first place! Stupid ribbon!_

_Just then, a strong zephyr flooded the woods, whipping at Lovina's back and tossing her hair to and fro, and with a small shriek, the ribbon was torn from her hands and twirled its way down her left. When the wind died off Lovina opened her eyes, looking around for the dumb ribbon, but when she found it, she seemed to see what looked like the path. With a start, she took off in that direction, all thoughts of the ribbon abandoned as she ran, crunching leaves beneath her boots. _

_A smile etched itself on her rosy baby face as she came to a clearing. On the other side, the woods continued, but what Lovina had stumbled upon seemed to be a grove. The small smile dropped from her face when she noted how utterly dead the grove looked. What looked like withered vines littered the grove, and the dirty looking bushes that hugged the parched earth only added to the solemn air that surrounded the place. A strange feeling filled her chest, and she felt so heavy all of sudden. Something about this place was off...the sound of crunching leaves alerted her overactive senses, and she quickly whipped her head to the side, only to see nothing but a blur of a shadow moving across the open ground. The shadow moved and faded as fast as it came. Her heart beat wildly, and she quickly wrote off the occurrence as a bird flying overhead or something. _

_A hand gripping her shoulder drew a high-pitched scream from the child, and she almost ran off in the opposite direction if it was not for the soft voice of her mother cooing at her in a gentle whisper. _

"_Mama…where did you go? Why did you leave me all alone?" the girl sniffled into the apron of her mother. _

_The woman just chuckled and picked up the pouting brunette, clutching her head to her chest, where the girl heard her heartbeat. Its steady rhythm soothed her nerves, and once in a while, she tried to synchronize her breath with her mother's. When she began to sing an old Italian song, Lovina let her eyelids droop at the sound of her mother's voice reverberating through her slight frame, its melodic tone familiar and comforting. When she had calmed down, her mother carried her into the grove, past rows of shriveled vines and vegetation. Over her mother's shoulder, Lovina could see over the rows that lined the grove, and looked back at mouth of the woods they had just come from. That odd presage she had felt before disappeared, but she still felt strange. Her olive gaze settled on the weeping willow where she had stood before her mother found her. _

_Something was off._

_The shadows seemed longer, and with the sun steadily heading towards the west, they only seemed to grow. _

_Her mother came to a stop abruptly, and the child struggled in her grip, trying to turn around. _

"_Mama! What is it Mama?"_

_Without a word, Lovina was let down onto the ground. The moment she turned around, she was left speechless at the sight before her. A quaint little white structure stood out among the grove. White pillars, so iconic of Roman architecture, met Lovina's eyes, and what looked like the ruins of a shrine was strewn all over the place. _

_She glanced back up at her mother, who had been silent this whole time. The woman held a distant look in her hazel eyes, as if her mind had been spirited away by the warm coastal breeze that filled the meadow. Despite her youthful appearance however, her mother was plagued by a great fatigue; a nameless illness that whittled at her health everyday. Suddenly, a slight change in her mother's eyes caused them to become clearer, and her eyes widened by a small fraction. But Lovina noticed. With a pout forming on her face, Lovina followed her mother's gaze back to the willow tree she had been staring at. The moment she looked over, another flicker of movement crossed her vision. The shadow from before disappeared within an instant. When she turned back to her mother, Lovina found that she was already turning her head toward her, and asked her the strangest question. _

"_Lovi, do you like tomatoes?"_

_The child blinked once. Twice. Then with a confused look adorning her face, she nodded her head slowly._

_Where had that come from?_

_Her mother simply laughed, and grabbed her small hands. _

"_Good, because we've got a lot of work to do!" she exclaimed._

_For the next few hours, Lovina and her mother explored the grove, and started pulling out weeds, and other obstructions that were present. During this time, Lovina had wholeheartedly devoted her focus to helping her mother in her mission: to replant, and revive the dead tomato grove! After she had been told that this was once a beautiful meadow full of tomatoes and olive trees, Lovina had resolved to revive this miniature Eden back to its former glory._

_As the two laughed and worked, the sun settled over the hills and straddled the border of the afternoon and dusk. From time to time though, Lovina would catch her mother smiling at nothing, and on occasion, she would even smile at the willow tree at the edge of the grove. This time when Lovina looked back, her eyes widened in alarm._

_At the edge of the shadows beneath the weeping willow stood...well…another shadow. E-except this one was more of a...a silhouette. Whatever the hell it was, it was just there._

_It was looking at them, and Lovina felt goose bumps appear on her arms. _

_Quickly looking back at her mother, ready to cry out and tell her what she had seen, Lovina saw that her mother was looking at the shadow too._

_Except…_

_Except she was smiling wistfully at it, and with a lazy turn of her wrist, she waved at the shadow, her eyes glazed over as if lost in some sort of pleasant whimsy. Her hand grasped the cross that was tied around her neck, and she laughed at nothing, The wind chimed in response as if laughing too._

_Lovina couldn't help but shiver._

_

* * *

_

The windowpane rattled back and forth as the wind battered against it. The brumal chill of winter's breath snuck through the glass and only served to give her goose bumps along her bare arms. Cursing softy beneath her breath, the young woman wrapped her arms around herself, and attempted to rub some warmth back into her chilled limbs. The Italian sighed and looked out the window again. Its hyaline surface reflected the soft glow of the lambent candle that sat upon the desk. The room was blanketed in a gloomy darkness; the paint on the walls starting to give way to reveal the layer beneath it, and the furniture that adorned the room was old and dusty. Simply put, the room was very drab and…gray. '_Not that outside is much different,'_ she mused. The people outside were dull, lifeless, and everyday was the same routine. Each morning the baker would chime his little shop bell to alert the townsfolk that the workday has officially begun. Fat ladies would waddle with their affluent aristocratic husbands in their top hats, waistcoats, and their little gold pocket watches. The community was uniform and meticulous in keeping each member in line. Individuals who violated decorum were, well, "punished". In a town of boring little gray men and women, only a few people actually stood out among the many. The days of her sunny youth in the hidden grove were long over; obscured in exchange for the gloomy life she lived today

A sudden series of knocks pulled the girl out of her thoughts, followed by a cheery voice behind the door.

"Lovina?" The door was suddenly thrown open as another girl hurried into the room. The girl's brown hair was tied up with tendrils dangling around her heart shaped face. If it were not for the subtle distinctions in their appearance, Lovina would have thought she was looking at a reflection (albeit dumber) of herself.

"Lovina! You're still undressed!"

Said Italian resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Of course you dunce; I had to wait for _you_ to get your ass up here, and bring the stupid dress," she scoffed.

The room was fucking freezing enough as it was, especially since she was only clad in her undergarments. A white torsolette that reached above her hips, and white (fucking _frilly_) underwear wasn't doing wonders with keeping her warm you know?

At the mere mention of the dress, Feliciana seemed to perk right back up, and nearly squealed in unadulterated delight and giddiness.

"Oh Lovi! You're so lucky! You get to dress up and be a beautiful bride! Ve~! I can't wait to get married too!"

'_Fuck, don't remind me…' _

Lovina didn't bother to repress the shudder of disgust that traveled down the length of her spine, and gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Of fucking course, she just _had_ to remind her of her (it made her want to gag just thinking about it) fucking wedding to that arrogant, creepy bastard. Sadiq Adnan.

Feliciana noted the sour grimace that flashed across Lovina's face, and furrowed her brow a bit. Despite her airheaded demeanor, and charming bon homie, Feliciana was not oblivious to her sister's disdain and reluctance towards her future husband. Any outward display of sympathy or melancholy was quickly quelled, hidden beneath her trademark smile. Lovina had enough on her plate. The last thing she needed was to worry about her. Even if it was minimal, Feliciana had to at least try and be optimistic for her sister. The eldest of the two remained quiet, and seemed to be absorbed in her thoughts. The smile etched in Feliciana's face was becoming increasingly difficult to keep up with each day. The last few weeks have been unnerving to say the least…Initially, Lovina was yelling, cursing the universe and every little thing that annoyed her to hell and back, and she had refused to be married off to her Turkish suitor. If there was one thing that Feliciana envied about her sister, it was her brash, wild spirit. In many regards, she was free, but in light of recent events, perhaps…well perhaps she was wrong about that too. In such a dreary little town, Lovina stood out with her spitfire personality, but lately, she has become quieter, and resigned. It seems that gradually, she's been learning to accept, or at the very least, _tolerate_ her situation. What was the point in fighting back when it was going to happen anyway? The sound of a throat clearing forced Feliciana to look up from her ponderings, and into the face of one disgruntled Lovina.

"Feli! Feli, answer me dammit!"

'_Funny…when did she cross the room?' _ thought Feliciana. Well, regardless, no point in making her sister worry.

"Lovi~" she chirped, "Let's get you fitted okay?"

Feliciana held up the large bundle of clothing in her face, and giggled at the annoyed pout on her sister's face. She didn't miss that glint of concern that flickered behind Lovina's eyes. Despite the fact that they were only half-sisters, the bond they shared was akin to those shared by twins, even if Lovina was a good two or three years older. Even though Lovina refused to acknowledge it, Grandpa Roma really did try to delay marriage for as long as he could, but still…Twenty-three years old was pushing it. The Vargas family had to sustain its legacy somehow, especially with no male heirs. With a slight sigh, Feliciana set down her load on the desk and started sorting through the pile of white folds, and silk. Lovina walked over and peered over her shoulder.

Lovina felt her cheeks warm up a little. That dress was for _her_, and fuck that didn't make the heat go away any faster. Suddenly, Lovina had something shoved into her hands. She stared at the two long pieces of cloth in her hands and arched one brow in curiosity. Feliciana simply smiled, "Stockings." Taking the hint, Lovina cursed and grumbled as she pulled on the cursed white stockings. They reached her mid-thigh, and had white lace embroidered at the edges, and clips that attached them to her undergarments. She fumbled around for a bit before she got them on properly. As soon as she looked up however, something else was shoved into her arms. The cool fabric slid through her fingers with the most subtle of movements. She curled her fingers around the dress, and seemed to glare at the harmless cloth as if this whole situation was its fault. Without any warning, Lovina was whirled around by the shoulders. She let out an indignant squeak as the sudden movement produced a tiny breeze that sent haptic shivers along her exposed torso.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" A sharp tug on the corset bindings practically stole the air from her lungs. Lovina sent a fierce glare over her shoulder to her idiot sister, who looked comically _ridiculous_ with that concentrated look on her face, and her tongue poking out at the corner of her mouth. Another tug made her wince, and she blindly lashed out behind her. When she heard a sound slap and a following 'oof,' Lovina knew she had landed her target.

Feliciana rubbed the side of her head, and gave a pathetic whimper, "Lovi! That hurt!"

Lovina couldn't resist rolling her eyes this time, "Well good, I mean, what the hell were you trying to do? Kill me or something?" She placed a hand on her hip, and fisted the fabric in her hands even tighter.

"C'mon, get up from the floor, I want to get this over with."

Lovina pulled the thin white skirt over her legs, and smoothed down the slightly ruffled folds. The front fold stopped at her knees, while back of the skirt stopped at the backs of her ankles. God…this dress would be a pain to walk in…

While Lovina readjusted her torsolette, Feliciana stood by with the dress in her hands. Once Lovina finished, she let her sister dress her up, and tie the ribbon that wrapped around beneath her bust. Lovina was practically wheezing with how tight Feliciana tied it. Lovina almost had a brain aneurism when her sister started manhandling her breasts so 'they wouldn't spill out' of the dress or whatever. Shut up, it's not her fault that they don't fit...

"Ve…Lovi, your breasts are so large! Don't you get backaches?"

At this, Lovina probably did have an aneurism. Her cheeks flushed scarlet, "W-what! Y-you idiot! Stop spouting n-nonsense! Besides, what the fuck are you talking about? Yours are the same size!"

They were not having this conversation were they? Dear God no…

Feliciana merely looked down at her chest and clutched it with both hands, and then she looked back up at Lovina with a blank look on her face.

Good God…they were.

Lovina slapped her forehead with a palm, and start uttering several dark curses beneath her breath. She willed the heat in her cheeks to go away…unsuccessfully.

"Let's just finish up you idiot…"

Feliciana smiled and nodded her head in agreement. It was endearing to see some of the old Lovi, especially because tomorrow, after the ceremony, Lovina would be leaving with Sadiq.

After fumbling around for a few minutes, Feliciana managed to add the finishing touches to Lovina's attire. She pulled back some of her long, auburn hair into a half ponytail of sorts. With several pins sticking out of her mouth, Feliciana pinned the veil to her hair, smoothing its edges. She stepped back to the desk and grabbed a white choker, and gold cross that was embellished with diamonds, and tiny rubies at each point. With a delicacy uncharacteristic of herself, Feliciana tied the necklaces around her sister's neck; meanwhile Lovina quietly grasped the cross with her hand. The object's texture was cool to the touch despite the gloves that adorned her hands. Even with her eyes closed, Lovina could picture the cross and every detail ingrained in necklace's craftsmanship. She often used to stare at it when she was a small child. It was the only thing she could really remember her mother by after all.

Her eyelids fluttered open when she felt something placed over her eyes. She tried to turn her head, but Feliciana held her jaw steady, murmuring something too soft to hear, but nonetheless, she got the message, and surrendered herself to her sister's care. Weeks ago, she would have yelled and cursed at her younger sibling, but today she did not even bother. She was just too tired.

Weddings were supposed to be a time of celebration, filled with mirth, drunken relatives reminiscing about the 'good ol' days', the town pranksters spiking the punch, and all that other bullshit that came from Feli's mouth. Contrary to what one would _think_, the approaching date of the wedding only served to put the Vargas household under great stress. Last minute preparations were underway, and in all the chaos, nobody had even paid any attention to the bride-to-be, besides Feliciana of course. A sigh passed through her lips as her sister carded her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. Now that Lovina thought about it…even Feli seemed to be affected. The youngest Vargas would rarely leave the Manor these days, and even though it pleased Lovina to know that she wasn't seeing that stupid Kraut as often, it still saddened her to see her little sister act so…strange. Not that she cared or anything! Really… it's just that, well, her sister has been nothing but a sighing mess on autopilot lately! Lovina could see right through her façade with an ease that only an older sibling could possess. Being cooped up in this place was the last thing that she wanted for Feli.

A tiny pinch on her cheek brought Lovina back to reality with a yelp, and a good five different curses. She opened her eyes, ready to give her sister a piece of her mind, when for a moment; she thought she was going blind. Her vision was a bit obscured, and it wasn't that she couldn't see, everything was just…opaque, and _white_.

"What the fuck did you put on me?" Lovina accused as she reached up with her hands, and ran a finger over the lacy fabric that was tied around her eyes.

Feliciana just giggled, "Nothing! But look how pretty you are now! Look! Look!" with a small shove to the small of her back, Lovina got up and was whirled yet again towards the mirror that leaned against the wall. Any retort she had come up with was silenced as she looked at the woman in the mirror staring back at her.

'_Dio…I look like a bucket of white paint threw up all over me…' _

Everything save for the cross lying against her chest was a pure white. Even in the afternoon light that filtered through the windows of the bedroom, she seemed to glow, and she had to hand it to Feli…She really was beautiful.

She took small steps towards the mirror and looked at herself. If it weren't for her tan complexion, she would have thought herself to be a ghost. The white certainly didn't help hide the deep flush that stained her cheeks a rich red, and the color of her eyes was (somehow) still visible through the lace covering her eyes. She tore her eyes away from the mirror, taking a deep breath, and facing Feliciana.

"F-feliciana, uh..t-than-" a loud clamoring on the bedroom door interrupted whatever Lovina was about to say, and in her mind, she cursed whoever the asshole was, go to fucking hell and back, and then she would beat the shit out of them, and then throw them back to hell for good.

With a huge _bang_, their _Nonno_ burst through the door, his hair in disarray (as usual), and panting like a dog. He scanned the room furiously, and Lovina could practically _see_ the joy radiating from his figure when he spotted her.

"Lovina! There you are…My! My! What a beautiful bride you turned out to be!" He walked around her and 'oohed' and 'aahed' at how 'lovely his lovely Lovi was.' The heat in her cheeks came back with a vengeance, and she gave the old pervert a good kick in the ass with the tip of her polished white boots. She made sure to add an extra kick of two to make sure her _Nonno_ got well acquainted with the floor.

"You old perverted bastard! Haven't you ever heard of knocking? What the hell did you come up here for anyways?"

At this, the man's pout dissolved into a serious expression. He stood up from the floor and looked at both of his granddaughters. If it wasn't for the severity of the situation, Lovina would have laughed at how stupid her_ Nonno _looked.

After clearing his throat, he spoke up; "Sadiq and his men have arrived…erm, early…so to speak." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, and avoided her draconian gaze.

Lovina narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean '_so to speak?'_"

Her _Nonno_ simply gave a tired sigh, and ran a hand through his curly locks, "It seems he wants to begin the ceremony at noon instead of in the afternoon like we had originally planned."

Lovina's eyes widened in alarm. Her shoulders trembled, and rather than continue with her usual vulgarities that would make even a sailor blush, Lovina remained quiet, bowing her head in just the slightest manner. The sudden silence unnerved the other two, and they sent worried glances at one another. Both were surprised at this uncharacteristic silence.

"Go," Lovina mumbled, "Just go downstairs, and do whatever you need to do…I need to take off all this crap before I head down."

With this, Lovina pivoted on the heel of her boot, turning her back on both her family members. Feliciana made to go after her, "Ve~Let me help you Lovi. You might get stu-"

"Both of you…just go."

Feliciana barely took two steps towards her sister before she cut her off. Lovina's laconic response, felt like some sort of punishment. Her face formed a dolorous sort of expression, and quickly, she blinked back the tears gathering at the edges of her vision.

She was being selfish…she had no right to cry when her sister was the one being forced into an arranged marriage with such a man like Sadiq. A shiver wracked her body, and somewhere in her mind, she reasoned it was not because of the winter's chill pervading the room.

The gentle _thud_ of her _Nonno's _foosteps fading away led Feliciana to take a few steps back. Her gaze never quite left her sister's back.

The glow from the candle illuminated the right side of Lovina's figure, and bathed her in a soft glow that seemed to give her some color in spite of the dim room, and the pallid dress that made her seem all the more like some sort of ghost.

A strange feeling settled in her stomach as she turned around at last, and closed the door behind her.

The sensation brewed within her insides, and never quite left her even as she greeted the groom, and his attendants.

Not even when Ludwig arrived, eyeing her with concealed concern.

The afternoon sun hovered over the edge of the westward mountains, lengthening the shadows outside.

Without warning, the feeling seized her as if someone had drenched her in ice water, but she kept up her carefree façade. Her nails dug into the flesh of her palms

No one noticed a thing, not even the ever-observant Ludwig.

Not even when the blood seeped through her fingers.

* * *

The moment her sister left the room, Lovina turned around, and lashed out at the dirty window. The normally cowardly Vargas girl was strong given she was angry enough. With a choked sob, she had punched the window; not even noticing when the glass stained her pristine gloves a bloody red. Upon the sound of the glass shattering, a sudden thought invaded her head, and hijacked all other thoughts. Absentmindedly, she grabbed the candlestick holder, her fingers wrapped around its cool frame. With a quick intake of breath, Lovina swung at the remaining glass shards of the window with all her might. The dirtied windowpane crumbled and with the tiniest push of a finger they fell, tumbling and sliding down the red-tiled roof. The rush of adrenaline racing through her veins made her heart beat wildly, palpitating with this newfound ecstasy. One thought ran rampant through her mind, and hushed her normally present voice of reason.

Freedom.

A giddy feeling bubbled within her chest, and without looking back; she climbed through the window frame.

With a fierce determination, Lovina set out along the roof of the manor, crouched down, and leaning back towards the roof itself. It should be noted that Lovina Vargas was neither the most graceful nor the most poised girl out there. After stumbling, and cursing way down to the estate's garden, Lovina broke out in a full sprint, hitching her skirts up with her tiny fists. If there was one thing she was proud of, it was in her ability to outrun anything.

As she raced through garden, she kept an eye out in case any stray servant happened to out. Although, with Sadiq around, she doubted any of the poor workers would be out here lounging around. That asshole sure liked being waited on hand-and-foot. He was an arrogant son of a bitch; a perfect example of the aristocracy she loathed so much, yet was in fact, a part of herself. It was just one of the reasons why she didn't want to marry the bastard. She could go on. No really-she could.

Already, she could feel her momentum slow down, and she couldn't help but curse her idiot that built this place.

'_F__uck! Why the hell was this place so fucking huge!'_

When the gate appeared in her line of vision, Lovina sped up, and tried to hurdle over the gate that led into the woods. The crunching of dry leaves could be felt through her boots as landed on a dry patch of earth. Carefully, she dusted herself off, checking the skirts of her dress for any damage. The little spitfire did not exactly take off her wedding dress before her departure from the Vargas manor. Not the smartest move to say the least-not that Lovina cared. Slowly, the adrenaline seemed to dissipate, leaving her panting, hunched over her knees as she struggled to catch her breath.

The chilly air made her feel like she was burning up on the inside, yet frozen on the outside. She must have been sweating, but the wind quickly dried whatever moisture formed on her skin. After regaining her breath, Lovina stood up, and glanced back at the house. The oil lamps that lined the manor had been lit now that the sun was beginning to set. Distant shouts reached her ears, and if she concentrated, she could have sworn she just heard her _Nonno_ wailing. Her lips quirked into a small smile at the sound. Well at least until realization hit her.

They knew she had escaped.

A frigid feeling washed over her, as if someone had poured a pitcher of ice water over her head, and with a start, Lovina realized that all the commotion was over _her._ Fear filled her, and without looking back, she took off running into the woods. Gasping, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Despite the poor amount of light, Lovina was able to leap, and step around any obstacles that might have impeded her path. She knew these woods like the back of her hand. As a child she would often come here to play in that hidden grove that she and her mother would visit so long ago. The air scratched her throat and made it raspy as she raced through the darkening woods. A sharp turn to her left led her onto the secret path towards the grove. The red ribbon from years ago was tied to a tree branch that led in its direction. She slowed her pace until she stopped at the tree's base. Her mouth sucked air in big greedy gulps, while she leaned against the bark of the tree.

Just as she had regained her breath, a sharp snap made her whip around with panic. Her eyes scanned the woods behind her. No one was there…

Fuck…what if she had been followed? She couldn't go back! What the fuck would she say to her _Nonno, _or worse, her sister? Runaway brides weren't generally applauded, nor welcomed.

"Shit."

For a moment, Lovina thought she had said that-it wouldn't be that surprising really- but when she heard further hushed whispers and grumbles, she quietly walked towards its source. She took care not to step on any leaves or twigs. The voices became clearer, and when one of the voices said, "Sadiq," Lovina nearly had a heart attack. Shit! Did he actually come after her? That chilled feeling came back with a vengeance, and even though her senses were screaming at her to _get the fuck out of there_, she merely gulped and ducked behind a thick poplar tree. Something just wasn't right here…

'_Yeah, like the fact that you're even fucking here in the first place!' _her conscience screamed at her. God, she must be dumber than she thought. Stupid Feli…it was all her fault…yeah, that's it.

Lovina bit her lip, and peeked around the tree's trunk, only to see three figures standing by one another.

Her eyes widened when she spotted Sadiq, and his two henchmen, or whatever the fuck they were. From the looks of it, that Greek kid (well technically he was older than her…but still!) and Sadiq were arguing while the other simply looked on with an apathetic look plastered on his tanned face.

Sadiq waved his arms around wildly as he spoke, "Listen you little shit! We need to find that brat, and bring her back! There's no way I can get married without the bride being there!"

The Mediterranean boy merely rolled his eyes at his master, "It's not as if you _actually_ care whether she's there or not. You only care because it puts a dent in your plans."

Plans? What fucking plans?

Confusion flooded Lovina's mind, and she couldn't help but lean in some more.

"Silence! Of course I don't give a rats ass about that little bitch! But I need her if my plan is going to work out. When I find that little stuck up brat, she'll have no idea what hit her…"

At this, Sadiq grinned toothily, and even from her spot behind the tree, she could feel the waves of bloodlust surrounding the enraged Turk. She gave an involuntary shudder, and took a step back, prepared to flee if need be.

"Oh please. You've already signed the marriage contract…the money is as good as yours. With or without her," the Greek scoffed, and turned away, "Whatever. I'm sick of dealing with your affairs."

At this, Sadiq simply blinked in surprise, only to have the grin return, this time though, it was a hell of a lot more malicious and…and _Dio_-She really needed to get the fuck out of there _right now_.

"Ah, you're absolutely right Heracles! I don't need her alive"

Alarmed, the Greek turned around and began to protest against the Turk, that that's not what he meant.

'_This sick bastard is just after my family's money!'_

Well…that wasn't actually too surprising, considering whom this man was, but Lovina couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Not that she expected much better. Fear coursed throughout her, and when she took another step back, the heel of her boot caught on one of the tree roots, sending her tumbling backwards towards the damp forest floor.

Fucking A.

The voices hushed, and all of a sudden, there stood Sadiq, his face shadowed by the dim twilight that engulfed the woods, and his eye glinting behind that stupid white mask. Lovina nearly whimpered when his gaze locked with her own, that predatory smile only stretching farther up that stupid face of his.

"Well, well, well…it looks like it's my lucky day." He took a step towards her, and in turn, she scurried back on her hands, kicking the dirt with her boots. He stomped on the bottom of her dress, pinning her to the forest floor.

"Y-y-you bastard! Let me go!" she snarled.

At this, he only leaned down and grabbed her chin in a painful grip, making her wince and claw at his hands.

Sadiq merely hummed while he let his eyes wander over her body.

"My, don't you look lovely this evening my dear." His deep baritone washed over her, and panic seized her, leaving her speechless as he rubbed his thumb over her cheeks, along her jaw line, and finally, settling upon her lips.

Sadiq just heaved a sigh, and quickly moved his hand to her throat. Lovina felt her throat shudder, and she renewed her struggle to escape. She glared at him, cursing him with all her might, and wriggling beneath his grip.

"That's a good girl, just stay quiet and it'll all be over."

Lovina felt her lungs burning at the loss of oxygen, and her head was spinning. She opened her mouth but no words came out, only quick gasps.

Oh like hell she was going to die here. Not like this. No fucking way was Lovina Vargas going to die like this!

She pulled back her bloodied fist and punched the bastard in the face, while her other hand aimed for his vital regions. With her hand wide open, she grabbed her target, twisted and fucking _pulled_ that motherfucker with all her Italian fury. Sadiq gave a loud yelp of pain, releasing her in favor of nursing his crotch. Lovina landed on her hands and knees, gasping for breath, sucking in the precious air in a rapacious manner.

Without a second longer, she stood up and ran into the woods blindly, ignoring the ripping of her dress. All rational thought vacated her mind as her flight-or-fight response took over, pure adrenaline her only fuel as she stumbled through the darkening woods.

The echo of feet and snapping twigs behind her alerted her to her pursuers. Bushes and branches scratched her sides as she cut through the thick vegetation.

She paid no thought to where she was going, but as soon as she saw the telltale weeping willow, she knew she had entered the hidden grove. She entered the rows of tomato plants, winding through the labyrinth of vines that obscured her vision.

Deeper and deeper into the grove she went, and when she could only hear the sound of one pair of footsteps, Lovina knew she only had one pursuer left.

When the ruins were within sight, she ran inside and hid behind the large white altar, meanwhile she tried to calm her breathing. She could practically hear the blood pumping in her ears, and it only made all the more difficult for her concentrate on the pair of footsteps silently entering the heart of the grove.

Lovina looked up at the remains of the altar, praying to its guardian with all her might. The worn statue of the sun deity stood upon its dusty throne, and if she didn't know any better, she'd say it was watching her.

When the thud of heavy footfalls echoed off the stonewall, Lovina squeezed her eyes shut and grasped her necklace, bringing the cool surface of the cross up to her lips. She mouthed desperate words of prayer, pleading to the spirit or god that resided here.

A trickling of something wet trailed down her side, and with a shaky hand, she patted the torn fabric beneath her chest. She barely withheld the yelp that threatened to escape from her mouth when she brushed the ragged cut.

Her face grew pale, and her whole body shook like a frail leaf as she glanced at her once spotless gloves, drenched in a dark substance. The lighting was very poor, but even then Lovina could tell what it was. How did she not notice that cut before?

Her breath fell in sharp pants, and she struggled to calm her body, but it was pointless.

The absence of footsteps drove her mad with apprehension, and the tears streaming down her cheeks went unnoticed as a sudden realization dawned upon her.

There, glimmering in the dim twilight, were drops of blood-_her_ blood, her mind screamed- and they lead straight to her.

What if Sadiq followed the blood trail straig-

A slithering sort of sound nearby drew her attention, and she whipped her head up in time to see the devil himself, leering down at her with a predatory expression.

"Hello my dear"

Her breath caught in her throat as his hand shot out, grabbing her hair and twisting her head back, so her throat was exposed to the chilly air. She fumbled and clawed at everything within her grasp, her bloodied hands swiped the statue, and left a bloody trail running over the faded sun crest of the god's altar. Sadiq just barked out a laugh and raised his arm, sword in hand. So that's what made that slithering noise before.

With a swift swing, Sadiq brought down the blunt end of his blade across her temple. White-hot pain exploded behind her eyelids, and her vision dimmed, the edges of her eyesight darkening into a heavy darkness that was quickly consuming every part of her being.

'_So, this is it? That's the last time I'll pray to any shitty god…' _she mused.

She barely felt the blade being pressed against her neck when a warm zephyr-just like the ones that used to fill this land- swept across her skin, and wrapped her in a thick blanket that clouded her mind; the warm trickle of liquid cascading down her neck went ignored as she glimpsed the shadow hovering over Sadiq, and in an instant, he was gone.

Lovina vaguely heard Sadiq's shouts of pain, and...and everything just sounded so…far.

And then it was just silent.

A savior?

If she could, Lovina would have yelled at the idiot with an angry "You're too late you asshole!"

The silhouette shifted, and in the glow of the horizon, Lovina swore she saw a darkened hand reach out to her, wrapping her in warmth she knew from that day in the grove with her mother and the shadow.

A pair of arms cradled her against a warm chest, and she couldn't help but wonder who the hell would have come to her rescue.

Whispers were being voiced into her hair, and since when did shadows have moist breath anyway? The figure's hands grasped her own, giving them a tender squeeze, sending a spark racing through her body, to her core where it settled, and like a snuffed candle, it vanished with only wisps of warmth left behind in its wake. There was something awfully familiar about this, but Lovina was to far gone to care.

With her strength leaving her, Lovina's head tilted back. Her fingers fumbled over her mother's necklace, and as the air finally left her lungs, she could have sworn she saw two eyes, the color of sea glass, staring back at her with something akin to guilt? Or perhaps it was something sadder?

Her lips twitched, and her eyelids fluttered closed, fingers going limp…and then there was nothing.

Nothing but the silhouette of the sun fading back into that Limbo he called "home."

When the last remnants of dusk passed, the figure disappeared into the night, and so too did Lovina in all her white splendor, leaving only trails of red behind, silently trickling down the walls, only to puddle on the floor, along with the others.

**

* * *

God, I am the worst procrastinator there is...**

**Now I can finally work on my other stuff. Anyway, Tell me what you think, Reviews encourage me to write faster. I love each one, and please don't hesitate to give any constructive criticism. I love the stuff, because it allows me to improve my writing. IF YOU SEE ANY TYPOS, TELL ME, AND I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER! :D**

**-PuudaSurf**


	2. El Laberinto

**This is up rather late D: Sorry about that. I just had an "aha!" moment where I realized I should just update as frequently as I can, even if the chapters are kind of short; it beats the hell out of waiting for a long time I suppose. Meh. The chapter title was taken from the song, "Labyrinth" by Oomph! (German band). Remove the spaces.**

**htt p:/www. you tube. com /watch?v= y3lndvRhS _M  
**

Disclaimer: Hetalia and its character are not and never shall be mine, 'nuff said.

**Chapter 2: **El Laberinto

* * *

She could not recall the last time she had felt so incredibly _warm_. The sun never seemed to shine anymore. After the death of her mother, nothing really seemed to shine. Quite frankly, everything just lost its appeal.

Many things died within Lovina the day that she saw her beautiful mother as a corpse, all dolled up in a wooden casket embellished with gold trim, and a giant bouquet of flowers rich in red, orange, cream, and coral pink. Never in her short time of living had she ever felt so cold such as on that day. She remembered how incredibly bright it was that one Sunday, but despite the sunny weather, the temperature was quite frigid…

That bone chilling cold had flooded the valley and gradually, the day got darker and darker, and the sun just seemed to disappear, and with it, so did the gentle cheer of the people. The Mediterranean summers deteriorated into a lonely season where only fragile winds blew, and the vegetation that once covered the land vanished. Thinking back on it, Lovina thought that maybe she wasn't the only one that missed her mother. It seemed like Mother Nature herself was in mourning too. The grove hidden deep within the woods where she and her mother used to tend the tomato plants; it all withered up within months The once tomato-speckled gardens turned into shriveled remnants of what Lovina once considered to be her own personal Eden, a holy place where it was always warm and the sound of her mother's laughter could be heard.

A strange sensation stirred her, and that warm feeling pervaded her senses, and sent shivers up and down her spine. This was too weird. It felt as if…as if she were in a deep sleep; everything seemed so out of reach, and disconnected.

Except that didn't make any sense.

At the same time, all her senses felt so hyper aware of the change of in temperature, and the soft _swish_ of her dress, the subtle smell of a vineyard, and the feather-light movement of the lace across her eyes, tickling her brow. She felt as if she were bobbing up and down gently, like a piece of driftwood out at sea, at the mercy of the vast expanse of ocean around her.

Except this ocean felt much bigger, and everything was _so damn_ _dark_!

Lovina's eyelids were sealed shut, and she struggled to open her eyes but to no avail. She tried to move but found that she was practically petrified as she tried to wiggle a finger or two. A cold sensation flooded her gut and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in alarm, and her heart beating wildly in her ears like some impending war drum coming closer and closer. Was she even breathing? Fear occupied all train of thought and when the feeling of ice water splashed against her skin, she tried to scream but her lips couldn't move. Drops of water splashed around her, dotting her skin and clothing, and her body absorbed the liquid ice much to her horror. It was as if the water god himself had plunged her into the depths of some snowy ocean.

As the water sloshed around her and entered her nostrils, a hand shot out and grabbed her around the waist, hauling her from beneath the surface of the churning ocean beneath her. The hand warmed her up, and she felt a surge of warmth bloom within in her, crackling and with a start, she gasped, and opened her eyes. She blinked the water from her eyes, and shivered as she felt the moisture evaporate from her skin. Everything was pitch black, except for a soft glow of light next to her.

For a moment, Lovina was terrified, because _what the hell was going on? _Slowly, the form approached her and the warmth wrapped around her middle connected itself with the ball of light, and it morphed into something more…like something …

_Dio_, like hell could she explain what it was.

With a tilt of her head, Lovina looked up as the light formed itself into what looked like the outline of a…a…holy hell, was it turning into a _person?_

Oh my…since when did light turn into people?

Just as the figure seemed to manifest itself, a rush of air whipped past Lovina, and with a start she realized they were the ones moving, weaving side to side as they ascended higher and higher, towards someplace way up high. Lovina clutched whatever that thing was even tighter, and buried her face in its soft glow. The warmth radiating off of the figure was soothing, and brought to mind the hot summer days by the coast when the sun beat down on her tanned skin.

She squeezed her eyes and let the sensation wash over her. From beneath her eyelids, Lovina could see red, and when she blinked her eyes open, she saw they were approaching what looked like the light at the end of a tunnel…or the top of some _really_ deep hole.

A sudden burst in speed ripped Lovina from her thoughts, and she squeaked when her skirts flew up, slapping her in the face. She almost released one hand in order to smooth the rebellious clothing. A heavy blush stained her face, and once again, she tucked her face into the crook of the figure's sun kissed neck.

Neck?

Lovina could have sworn she had whiplash from how fast she looked up. She tried to peer at the now _very much real_ person she was clinging to.

As soon as she looked up though, they burst through the end of the tunnel and the sudden flash of light blinded her as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Then they stopped moving, and the abrupt lack of movement caused Lovina to feel nauseated, trembling against the body that held her so close.

Pain exploded from within her abdomen, and she cried out, seizing hold of the cross around her neck. Something hot wet her fingers, and she felt the moisture dribble its way down her neck, and down the curves of her chest. Her head was pounding, each throb of pain greater than the last as it continued to beat against her skull. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she cracked one eye open long enough to see the hazy outline of a person hovering above her. She heard some words floating around here and there, but the person was speaking too fast for her, and she could have sworn the person was speaking in a blur of different tongues, but the words she caught most were the words, "_Querida_" and "¡_No te__ duermas!" _One would think that ever since she moved to Spain, she would recognize the language better.

For a moment, she almost caught a glimpse of her savior, but the ringing pain only became greater, and she let out a low cry of discomfort. She felt like she was dying, and that distant feeling began to return.

'_No, no, no, no, no, no!' _her mind screamed.

She barely registered the callused hands running through her hair, and cupping her cheeks.

Lovina thrashed about wildly, and her sudden blindness only worsened her hysteric state of mind.

Without warning, the pain was replaced with an intense heat, effectively overpowering the ringing. She could feel the tender touch of someone's hands on her face, and the feeling of someone's breath on her face, and a low, hushed voice whispering words into her ears. A fierce calm took over her body, and suddenly, she just felt so _exhausted_ that she allowed herself to drown in that lazy warmth. The feeling stirred within her, and just like before, she felt that spark in her chest, blossoming and withering as quickly as it had come. Except the feeling never left her, and although it was very dull, its rhythm was still there, beating in sync with her heart.

She felt her lips move, but no sound came out. With a slight pang in her heart, Lovina recognized the damp, sweet smell of the dirt from the grove, and the weeping willow at the border of the woods. That odd smell that tickled her nose whenever her mother would hug her, face buried in her bosom as she was rocked back and forth.

Without much thought, Lovina struggled to raise one gloved hand, reaching out and lightly grazing the side of her savior's face. The sudden movement must have startled them she mused, since she felt them stiffen under her touch. Her lips quirked a little before she succumbed to that delicate warmth, asleep in the arms of some weirdo that smelled like her mother, and also happened to be her savior.

'_What a weirdo.'_

_

* * *

_

The moment he heard her wail, he felt his blood run cold.

Which now that he though about it, was a _wee_ bit impossible, but that wasn't the point.

The clumsy deity looked down at the young woman in his arms, alarmed at the blood that was rushing from the cut on her neck. Quickly, the brunette kneeled down on the dusty ground, depositing his charge as gently as he could without further agitating her. Panic seized him as he tried to calm her down. His face bore a worried frown in place of the vacant smile that usually occupied his face these days.

For a moment, he almost wanted to rejoice at the feeling of being able to actually _feel _again, but another cry from girl quickly quelled all other thoughts. Unsure of what to do, the green-eyed man ran his hands over the girl's face, wiping a few of the tears rolling down her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. He uttered small phrases of comfort and reassurance to her, and thought of possible ways to soothe her pain. Within moments, the young man came to a solution. He closed his eyes, and focused on channeling the remainder of his energy into her. Since his power wasn't like it used to be, he had to concentrate more on the flow of energy, aiming it towards her core where his energy could merge with hers, and hopefully, reverse the effects of the wound. When she stopped moving about, he almost gave a cheer of relief, but he kept up his focus.

The brush of a hand against his cheek, however, startled him and he nearly gasped at the touch. He watched as the brunette with the odd curl crumpled beneath him, as limp as a ragdoll.

He heard a soft exhale of breath, and that gloved hand fell from his face, falling into the young woman's lap, disappearing among the white folds of her tattered dress.

Slowly, the warmth from his hands dissipated. His tense shoulders drooped with the sudden fatigue that overwhelmed his body, and he felt winded.

It certainly had been a while since the last time he had exerted himself.

A silent sigh escaped his lips and he looked up, surveying the eerie landscape around him. They were finally on the other side of that dark void that was wedged between both worlds. He hated that place. It was one of the few places where his presence could never reach; a cold place where the light never shone, and the sun didn't exist. Every time he traveled to the human world, he had to traverse that empty cavern. Even on days when he had enough strength, rarely did he ever make the trip over to the hidden grove where the ruins of his altar remained. Especially when there was a very good possibility of losing himself in that void. He just thanked his lucky stars that today he managed to escape.

He blinked his eyes, and focused his vision on the horizon. The sun sat on the edge of the horizon, casting long shadows over the plateau. The sky was bathed in bright oranges, and soft yellows that outlined the silhouettes of the mountains in the distance. Red rimmed the edges of the sun and gave the surrounding sky a bloody tint. A breeze tousled his curly hair, and he tore his eyes away from the gloomy sight before him.

He stared down at the young woman in his arms, a small smile settling on his face as he noted how small her dainty fists were, crossed over her chest in a protective manner. Something in her fist glimmered, and with a curious gaze, he realized it was some sort of necklace or pendant judging by the fact that the hidden object was connected to a silver chain wrapped around the girl's neck. The wet shine of blood smeared across her chest made him grimace, and with a heave, he stood up, taking care not to jostle the girl in his arms. He braced her against his chest in bridal style, and set off in the direction of the sun, towards the mountains where a dim light shone at its base. The brunette hummed softly to himself, and snuck another glance at the girl in his arms, tracing the opaque outline of her veiled face with only his eyes. He squinted his eyes slightly, and saw that beneath the veil was another piece of fabric wrapped around the girl's eyes, completely obscuring them from view. A strange urge to pull the veil off her head nagged him, but he quickly dismissed the thought with a slight shake of his head. He hurried his pace, and stumbled in the low light of the twilight, his mind focused on reaching the city before his strength left him.

After what seemed like hours of walking, the deity passed the cracked white pillars that marked the threshold of his domain. A tired smile swept across his face and he looked at the dull white of the city that used to shine like gold. A sharp sorrow tugged at his heart and his eyes dulled to a dark green as his gaze swept over the once majestic building that's lined the cobblestone streets. A gust blew through and lifted the dust from the ground into a fine cloud that lingered in the air before settling on the floor once again.

He saw some figures outside, walking to and fro, some carrying whicker baskets, while others held the hands of the children walking beside them. He recognized each face and it pained him to see their once tanned faces so pale and whitewashed like the buildings around them. The color had faded from their cheeks and the once vibrant reds and yellows of their clothing had faded to a muddied brown, or beige. The lively personalities that filled his city to the brim had been dimmed by the sudden shadow that had flooded their land, the very same shadow that had caused their city to fall from the heavens into this Limbo he loathed.

His eyes glazed over as he submerged himself in thought. He didn't notice the concerned gazes that followed him as he walked through the streets, nor did he catch the curious eyes that settled on the girl in his arms. No one dared to question or disturb him these days. The people's despair only worsened as they saw their leader, their sunshine, slowly slip away, alienating himself from the rest of the world. They watched him walk towards the heart of the ghost town, towards the castle that used to be his once beautiful home.

Once the brunette disappeared behind the rust-colored gates, he headed straight towards his chambers

A small stirring against his chest made him pause, and he looked down at the young woman with wide eyes.

Was she waking up?

"_Mierda..." _

If she woke up now, then the pain would come back! He only numbed the pain for her until he could get her to see his doctor after all!

He quickened his steps until he came upon the entrance of the Great Hall. He looked around until he spotted the man he was looking for. His guard captain was speaking to his little sister, Lily.

"Vash! Vash, come here!" he cried out.

Said blonde turned his way, and for a moment, his eyes looked at him with a sour gaze until it lingered on the person in his arms. When realization settled on his face, he ran over to him, alarmed at the condition of the young woman.

"Antonio! What in the world happened?" he asked.

With a quick shake of his head, Antonio started walking in the direction of his chambers, calling over his shoulder, "Retrieve Elizabeta immediately. Tell her to come to my quarters; it's an emergency."

He vaguely saw the blonde nod his head, uttering a quick "yes sir," before turning around and barking orders at some poor guard to fetch the Hungarian doctor.

Eventually, the brunette entered through the doors of his chambers, and padded over to his large bed, depositing his burden gently on the red silk covers. His muscles ached and protested as he tried to stretch his stiff shoulders. As light as the girl was, his arms still hurt from carrying her such a long distance. He shed his red coat on the floor and turned back to his bed, peering down at the girl. Her hands were still clasped around that necklace, and the blood that had once run down her chest, had dried and caked itself upon her sun-kissed skin. Her hair was splayed across the covers, framing her face with some stray strands of wavy hair here and there. He trotted over to the bedside, and took a seat beside her, quietly examining her. Amusedly, he noted that the color of her hair wasn't quite brown, nor was it red, but an odd mix of the two that accentuated her palette all the more. Another twitch of movement, and his ears caught a low mumble of words that he couldn't quite catch.

Was that Italian?

The loud clatter of the door being slammed open startled the deity, and he nearly tumbled off the bed. He nearly forgot how strong Elizabeta could be…Now that he thought about it, she probably did too.

"Antonio!"

After gathering himself together, the green-eyed man looked over at the Hungarian.

Elizabeta hurried over to his side, her eyes filled with a concern that he saw much too often recently. Her robes fluttered behind her, and in one hand he saw her carrying a medic box, probably containing all her tools and first-aid supplies. He returned her worried gaze with a slight frown, and glanced back at the woman on his bed.

Before he could speak however, he was violently shoved out of the way, and fell over the side of the bed onto the floor with an ungraceful "oof!"

The medic examined the bloodied young woman, muttering to herself in her native tongue. She set her box on the bed and opened its lid, pulling out bandages, needles, and bottles of medicine. While Antonio tried to miserably get himself off of the cold floor, Elizabeta spoke, "What the hell happened out there Antonio?"

He looked over to the Hungarian but she did not meet his gaze. She was concentrated on her current patient, only sparing a quick glance at Antonio out of the corner of her eye before resuming her work. She traced a finger over the wound on the girl's neck, her brow scrunching fiercely as a frown marred her pretty face. The expression caught him off-guard and for second there he nearly forgot how much of a softy Elizabeta could be. She could single-handedly beat Gilbert into a bloody pulp with her trusty frying pan, and still be as fierce as an overprotective mama bear. Even for a stranger.

Hauling himself to his feet, Antonio answered the Hungarian woman with a nonchalant shrug.

"Nothing. I went out for a walk, and found her by the road." He stared at the creases and folds in his bed sheets, making sure to avoid her gaze.

The woman only gave an exasperated sigh, "Next time you want to bullshit me, come up with something better that doesn't reek of lying," she rolled her eyes, and quickly pulled off the girl's white boots, their high heels speckled with dried mud.

He whipped his head over, looking over at her startled. He should really stop lying so much. Francis always said he was the world's most terrible liar.

Suddenly, Elizabeta untied the dress from the girl's body, and pulled it off gently. A slight flush colored his cheeks as his eyes caught a glimpse of the girl's undergarments.

It was at this moment, a dainty stocking was thrown at his face, and all he could see was white. He grasped the piece of cloth and gave a quick "Hey!"

The Hungarian was now smiling smugly in his direction, with her finger pointed towards the door. The message was quite clear.

"Get out."

A childish pout crossed his features, and he gave a soft whine, "But Elizabeta, this is my quarters! Why should I get out?"

A crossed look settled on Elizabeta's face.

"Yeah well my patient is in here, and I'd sooner call Gilbert awesome than let one of my patients be ogled by some pervert. Sun god or not, get out!"

He narrowly dodged the frying pan (where the _hell_ did that come from?) that came whizzing past his head.

He scurried out of the bedroom and turned around the corner, disappearing down the corridor in search of his friends.

Surely they wouldn't abuse him with frying pans.

Once she was sure he was gone, Elizabeta heaved a sigh, and resumed her work. She fetched some lukewarm water from Antonio's bathtub and used it to wash down the girl's body, gently scrubbing the stained patched of skin where the blood had dried. She hummed a hymn to herself, and pulled the veil off the girl's face. The Hungarian paused and stared wistfully at the unconscious brunette.

"Poor dear…" she swiped the cloth across her bloodied temple, and over neck, "What sort of bastard does this…" she murmured.

The bride bristled in pain as Elizabeta cleaned the gash across her throat.

With a sigh, the medic brought her hand over the wound, closed her eyes and focused on channeling her energy through the wound, and into her body.

A soft yellow glow engulfed her hand, and through the stain glass that filtered the room in an assortment of color, its light oscillated back and forth, until the gash faded into a crimson line that scarred the Italian's neck.

The Hungarian slumped a little.

Damn it! She knew her strength wasn't nearly up to par with how it used to be, but this was ridiculous!

She glanced down at her hands, alarmed by how transparent they were. If she was not careful, she might exert _too_ much of her energy, something she could not afford.

Determined, Elizabeta continued her work dutifully, and poured all her strength into healing the woman her master had brought home.

* * *

Lovina felt that floating sensation return again.

She felt a cool breeze whirl past her, and the shuffling of leaves being strewn across the ground calmed her.

She rubbed her eyes open and blearily, she looked around, only to find herself in the middle of the hidden grove where she and her mother used to go. The Italian was shocked to see the grove in full bloom; tomato plants overburdened with their plump, red treasures and large trees with gnarled trunks filled to the brim with little olives. Lovina blinked in disbelief, expecting the scene to disappear and morph into one she was more familiar with. But the tomatoes remained, and as she looked around, she noticed all the fallen Roman pillars were standing erect, proudly towering over the white altar in the heart of the grove. She felt so confused…

One minute she felt like she was drowning in some frigid ocean, and the next minute, she was in the grove!

Slowly, she walked through the rows of plants, gazing at everything with wonder and confusion. That sweet earthy smell filled her nostrils, and the sound of laughter reached her ears. That melodious voice that filled her dreams and nightmares rang across the grove, and for a moment, Lovina's heart clenched with fear and hope.

Mother!

Any rational thoughts were swiftly crammed into the back of her mind as she raced towards the heart of the garden. Her mother was here! She had to be! The lace over her eyes blurred her vision, and she stumbled over roots, and stones, dirtying her gloves with the lush dirt when she fell on her hands.

Another chime of laughter spurred her on deeper and deeper into the grove.

Finally, she entered the center where her mother sat on the steps of the pearly white altar. Her chestnut tresses were tied up and sat behind a white crown, and she wore a maroon colored peplos robe, with a golden sash tied beneath her bust. A smile adorned her face, and Lovina couldn't help but wonder since when did her mother ever look so damn _healthy and happy_.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she heard a voice call out tenderly, "Come here _cariño_."

She almost sped up at her beckoning, but a loud giggle from behind her startled her, and she froze on the spot. The clumsy patter of feet stomping on leaves echoed behind her, and with a slight turn, Lovina saw a young boy running towards her. The child wore a red tunic, embellished with gold pins and buttons, and his brown leather sandals had straps that snaked around his ankles.

The boy laughed, and his eyes reminded her of grapes, the green kind, twinkling with mirth and laughter, as he raced towards her.

Her voice caught in her throat, and just when it seemed like the child would run right into her, she shouted, "H-halt dammit!"

But the boy continued running towards her, and with a sudden chill, he ran _right fucking through her_. The sensation sent her nerves into a frenzy, and she felt an odd mix of hot and cold race up and down her body.

Shock quickly commandeered control of her body, and she turned her head slowly back towards her mother, only to see the boy jump into her open arms with a squeal of delight.

What the hell was going on?

"_Cari__ñ__o,_ what did I say about wandering off on your own?" the woman hummed into the child's curly brown locks. The boy merely looked down a bit ashamed, scuffing his feet against the dirt, before he looked up at her mother.

"Pomona~! _Lo siento_! I was just so hungry…"

_Pomona…_

Lovina felt a deep sorrowful anger bubble in her chest.

'_How dare that little brat call my mother by her name?'_

He nuzzled his face in her mother's robes and she simply gave a light chuckle, running a hand through the child's hair before she started attacking the boy's sides with deft fingers, sending him into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

The heartwarming scene only made Lovina feel empty and cold inside. She tried calling out but her voice failed her, and she felt the earth pull out from beneath her until she sat lying still in dirt. She closed her eyes and shuddered as she exhaled.

What just happened? Where the fuck was she? Why was her mother here? Who was that little bastard clinging onto her mother? Questions like these filled her head, and she felt her temple throb with weight of her thoughts. With a sigh, she opened her eyes, only to find herself on the edge of the grove, sitting beneath the weeping willow, the edge of her boots peeking out beneath the shade and shining beneath the Spanish sun.

She peered over the lace film covering her eyes, and saw her mother and the boy crouching by one another in the distance with a basket full of tomatoes between them. Lovina faintly registered something wet trailing down her cheeks but she ignored them as she watched the two laugh with one another.

Suddenly, the boy stopped laughing, and looked over in her direction as if he had just noted her presence. By this point however, Lovina had already figured out that she was invisible to both, so she settled with glaring at the child with all of her pent up fury, and the hurt that had settled around her heart. Slowly but surely, the viridian-eyed boy raised his hand and waved at her.

Lovina was taken back by the odd gesture, and a flush burned her cheeks.

She stared right back at him and tentatively, raised her hand, giving a slight wave back.

He smiled back in return, closing his eyes in delight, and the warmth in her cheeks returned setting her face ablaze with a fierce blush.

From beneath the willow tree, Lovina could have sworn she heard the little bastard giggle, "You look just like a tomato!"

* * *

A couple of hours had passed before Elizabeta let Antonio see the young woman.

He spent his whole time in the kitchen, sitting on one of the counters while conversing with Francis, one of his best friends. In addition to being one of his generals, the Frenchman was a also a superb cook who enjoyed fine wine and dining, and was infamous for his coquetry, justifying his flirtatious behavior with what he called "_L'amour."_

He had known Francis for as long as he could remember, and _that_ was a very long time. Antonio has been around since the death of his predecessor; a fiery young man that hailed from the Iberian Peninsula, (just like him) who had been killed by the Moon god. Antonio would have laughed if it weren't so damn ironic.

Lost in his thoughts, Antonio steered himself through the large corridors, not even sparing a glance at the ancient tapestries of scarlet that adorned the walls. Francis always said he was rather absentminded, but he could probably blame the alcohol in his system.

While Francis milled about in the kitchen, barking orders at his assistants and flirting with the maids, Antonio nursed himself with a few glasses of red wine and a couple of tomatoes. Granted, he didn't have enough to actually get drunk, he still had quite a buzz that blurred his vision but sharpened the rest of his senses.

He talked about nonsensical things with the Frenchman, anything to get his mind off the girl. His mind kept nagging him with an incessant worry that made him uneasy. At least the alcohol took the edge off of his thoughts.

After bidding the kitchen staff goodbye, Antonio headed upstairs towards his private quarters, hoping to get some sleep.

He tottered past a weary looking Elizabeta, who seemed quite out of it herself. In her arms, she carried a bundle of white fabric. Her face looked tired, and she seemed much paler than when he had left the room. No doubt she overexerted herself. Antonio frowned at the thought, and exchanged a few words with her before he entered his chambers, closing the door behind him.

With heavy footsteps, the Spaniard walked over to his bed, stripping himself of his clothing, and pulling on a pair of navy blue pants. He didn't even notice the body tucked in beneath the sheets as he flopped beneath the covers. Sleep was quickly overtaking his consciousness, and he tossed and turned, getting comfortable. His arm brushed up against something soft and warm, and he let his hand explore its surface. Whatever it was felt nice beneath his fingers, and he scooted closer to it.

He didn't know pillows felt this good.

The faint smell of tomatoes, and something like honeysuckle, filled his sensitive nose, and he breathed in the scent with a content sigh. The body of warmth beside him stirred and he grunted in annoyance. He tightened his grip around the object, mumbling incoherent words in his native tongue. The writhing stopped, and he vaguely registered hearing someone gasp.

Since when did pillows move?

Wait.

Pillows _don't_ move of their own accord.

"_Fucking Pervert!" _a shrill voice wailed.

His eyes opened just in time to see a blur of reddish-brown head butt him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him and making him see little Gilbirds flying in his vision.

He didn't even have any time to recover from the breathtaking blow before he felt a foot connect with the side of his face, sending him sprawling across the floor like a sack of potatoes.

The Spaniard let out a pained groan as he shakily lifted his head, trying to get a look at his assailant.

All Antonio could see with his drunken vision was the feminine outline of a young woman on his bed, furious olive eyes and a little red fa…

'_Dios mio…'_

That had to be the _cutest_ little face in the world!

"_Que lindo_…¡_co__mo un tomate!"_he murmured.

Antonio just gave a goofy grin as his gaze settle on the woman's pouting face.

"You look just like a tomato!"

His only response was an indignant cry and swift kick to side of his head.

* * *

**Yay! I finally got this chapter over with, although it is a little confusing probably. I dropped a lot of hints as to what's going on, and there is more to this story than Lovi ending up in some ghost town...but you'll see soon enough. Anyway, drop a review if you can dearies. Feedback helps me improve, and that's what I'm constantly trying to do. Let me know what you think, and please don't hesitate to point out any typos, or grammatical errors. It is rather hard to proofread my own stuff, especially since I know how it's _supposed_ to sound like in my head. LOL**

**-Puuba**


End file.
